memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Michaela Harrari
Michaela Harrari was a female Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century, serving as captain of the as of 2251. History Harrari, who had been friends with Christopher Pike at Starfleet Academy, was suggested as a potential first officer to him upon his assumption of the captaincy of the . He turned down the suggestion, citing their mutual [history as a source of potential tension. Harrari was ordered to take the Hood to Starbase 18, which had been destroyed in an apparent Klingon attack, where she would rendezvous with Enterprise and , under the commands of Chris Pike and Dmitri Vlasidovich, respectively. Captain Pike had apparently been killed after responding to a distress call from an Orion starship, Karkon's Wing, leaving Vlasidovich in command of the Enterprise and the growing Starfleet task force gathering in orbit of the ruins of Starbase 18. Invited aboard Enterprise for a working dinner with the senior officers of that ship, Hood and Excalibur, she revealed that her ship had received information that the Klingon Empire's latest technological achievement, the cloaking device codenamed Black Snow, had been stolen from their weapons manufacturing facility at Kitulba. After Captain Pike turned up alive and well along with Klingon officer Kritos, formerly of the , and Black Snow, she and Vlasidovich met with him in VIP quarters aboard Enterprise, looking for information about the cloaking device. She had also been contacted by an Orion faction with an offer of alliance. They wanted arms to fight Liyan, the tallith of the Orion people, who they deemed a "dictator". They were interrupted by Yeoman Colt, and Harrari teased Pike for having a female yeoman and for taking a bath, which she deemed "decadent". She sent Pike a message on his tricorder before he left the ship with Kritos aboard the shuttlecraft Galileo to hunt down the Orions—a message he promptly deleted. When he returned from his mission with proof that the Orions has been behind the attack, the Klingon and Federation fleets stood down. Hood departed the ruins of Starbase 18, with Harrari neglecting to personally bid farewell to Pike, instead leaving a message for him in the hands of Vlasidovich. Nevertheless, he resolved to have Enterprise in the same stellar neighborhood when Hood took R&R at Ceros 4 three months later. Appearance and personality Harrarri was described as small and dark-skinned, with a clipped, precise British accent. Her family had long been citizens of Britain. She graduated near the top of her class at Starfleet Academy. At a working dinner aboard Enterprise, she proposed a toast to peace and had a relationship with Vlasidovich which, to Enterprise science officer Spock at least, seemed friendly but somewhat antagonistic. She had a similar relationship with Captain Pike, frequently teasing him, and seemed to dislike Robert April. This tendency of hers was precisely why Admiral Kimitake Noguchi suggested her for Pike's executive officer, believing her barbs would help keep his ego in check. Appearances * The Children of Kings category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet captains category:uSS Hood (NCC-1703) personnel